


drabble dump 004

by highboys (orphan_account)



Series: drabble dumps [4]
Category: Persona 3 Portable
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-20
Updated: 2011-07-20
Packaged: 2017-10-21 14:18:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/226135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/highboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The rule of thumb is that transfer students hang out together. Also, Mitsuru gets hit on a lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	drabble dump 004

**( Ryoji/FeMC. In which life is like the high school movie from not-hell. )**

  


The rule of thumb is that transfer students hang out together. Junpei isn't sure when exactly they started to flock around his periphery, too, but he isn't complaining because Minako is pretty cool for a girl and Ryoji _gets_ him and Ai-chan is... well, never mind.

It would have been nice to get advanced notice that two of his awesomest friends were, you know. Dating.

Junpei blanches.

"Oh," says Minako, "we aren't like that."

"Uh huh," says Junpei, unconvinced, especially when Ryoji looks pretty hurt and Minako, almost unconsciously, pats his knee.

"No, seriously," says Minako, "he hasn't asked me out."

"You wound me, Minako-chan," says Ryoji, frowning. He tangles their fingers together, as if he couldn't bear to be less than five inches away from her. Junpei stares. "What about last Saturday, when we hung out at that cafe?"

"Your legion of fan girls showed up," says Minako, non-plussed. "And they dragged you off to god knows where."

"It was horrifying," says Ryoji. He sounds almost like he's wheedling.

"Kenji says he saw you at Shirakawa Boulevard," says Yukari, as she passes by. She looks almost murderous if it weren't for the satisfied twitching of her lips.

"That really doesn't help your case, you know," says Junpei, covering his face with his hands.

"He hit on Mitsuru-senpai too," Yukari offers, gleefully, just as Ryoji throws her the most wounded look he can manage.

"He is dangerous," Ai-chan intones.

"Yeah," says Minako, nodding. "And I don't date dangerous people."

"You wouldn't make an exception for me, Minako-chan?" Ryoji says, stroking the back of her hand in a last ditch attempt at currying favor. Minako looks at him, the corners of her lips twitching, and Junpei almost thinks she's about to deliver the greatest set down the school has ever seen when Minako brushes Ryoji's hand away. But she doesn't,

"I'm not sure," says Minako, slowly. "But I think if it's you, it's okay."

"God, you two are disgusting," says Junpei, and stalks off to find one of his _other_ friends who aren't caught up in a bizarre flirting game.

  
 **( Gen. In which FeMC is a very angry drunk. )**

  


"-- in summation, you are a very sucky friend because you won't even _talk_ to me about your girl problems and why am I always the last one to find out, you jerk, don't you even--"

Hamuko is currently outlining Junpei's flaws, one by one. Suffice to say, Mitsuru is clearly surprised at the length of the list, and she's almost worried that Hamuko's been internalizing it for _weeks_ were it not for the fact that she's more worried about Hamuko's glass meeting the wall.

"Mitsuru-senpai," says Junpei, plaintive. " _Please_ , for the love of god, switch seats with me before I'm forced to commit homicide."

"Er," says Mitsuru, and Hamuko suddenly turns to her, bright eyed and flushed.

"You're _elitist_ ," Hamuko complains, "you're so rich and high and mighty and every time you're the one who ends up finding money in Tartarus I just want to smack you and _aaaargh_."

"I'm sorry," says Mitsuru, distracted by the way Yukari is starting to slump in her seat. Half an hour ago, she'd started to go down the nostalgia path, and they haven't been able to pull her back to reality. Mitsuru's almost worried by the glazed expression on her face, but Fuuka's giggling and pawing at her lap and the boys are being completely _unhelpful_.

"And you have a fan girl," says Yukari, continuing to mope. She already looks like a puddle of woe and Mitsuru thinks it's almost adorable, if it weren't for her breath smelling like cheap alcohol. "And she wants to sneak into your room and do all sorts of things with you with a--"

Akihiko, mercifully, covers Ken's ears to save him from the horrors of grown-up talk. "Shinji," yells Akihiko, "get back here and stop Fuuka from doing something she'll regret in the morning."

"Senpaaaaai," says Fuuka, climbing onto Mitsuru's lap, "I love youuuu."

"I didn't know you were a slut," says Hamuko, still seething, but everyone's already used to her by now so no one says anything. And besides, no one has the guts to correct her.

"I love you toooo," says Fuuka, holding out her hands to grope at imaginary Hamuko. "I love everyone here!"

"Everyone loves Mitsuru-senpai," says Yukari, sadly. She starts to sniffle into her drink. "No one loves _me_."

"I think it's time for Koromaru's walk," says Shinjiro, just as Fuuka starts to do something inappropriate on Mitsuru's lap.

"Is this what they call the mating rituals of humans?" Aigis says, turning to Mitsuru quizzically. "I comprehend."

"I changed my mind, senpai," says Junpei, "you can stay right where you are."


End file.
